Benithia
by Magical Chevy
Summary: Benithia Corbel is new at Hogwarts and about to start as a 7th year but what will happen when she meets the mysterious Draco Malfoy. Will sparks fly or will Benithia wish she never came to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is the story of Benithia a 17 year old witch at Hogwarts. This is her first year at Hogwarts. She meets the dreamy, steamy and totally HOT Draco Malfoy. They fall for each other but will they end up together? Voldemort is dead so Draco is an ex Death Eater. This story is different to the real Harry Potter so don't think stuff like 'that didn't happen in the book' because many things from the book did not end up in my story. There will be ups and downs but I hope you enjoy. BTW: This is my first Fanfic so bare with me. **

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all of these characters apart from the few that I made up like Benithia. Thanks to J K Rowling for writing such an amazing series which inspired me to write this Fanfic. **

Chapter 1: A New Start

"Mum!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Yes Benithia?" she asked slowly coming down the stairs. "They finally accepted me! I've been accepted into Hogwarts School of magic for witches and wizards!" I screamed excitedly. "Well you better start packing then. When does the new school year start?" asked my mother. "In two days. The train leaves tomorrow." I told her. I was so excited that I was finally going to Hogwarts after all these years. I started to pack my bags putting in all of my favourite outfits. "Take these with you to." My mother said entering my room with a handful of different dresses. "Mum I don't know. I mean they're really nice dresses but don't you think I might look to dressy if I where them around Hogwarts?" I would certainly look to dressy around Hogwarts if I wore those dresses. They were way too formal. "You're not going to just wear them around Hogwarts they are for when you go out. I heard that Hogwarts hosts a lot of formal parties so you can wear these dresses to those kinds of functions." She said smiling. I knew by the look on her face that going formal functions was not the only time she wanted me to wear those dresses. She had something else in mind as well I could see it in her eyes. "Plus if some cute boy asks you to go out with him you will have something nice to wear." I should have known that would be her other reason for me take flashy dresses or probably her main reason. "So here pack them and enjoy wearing them." She said handing me the dresses. "Ok." I said. When would I ever have some guy asking me out? I think I was only going to end up needing these dresses for the parties not the dates.

_**One day later….**_

"Platform 9 and ¾ here we are." my mother said excitedly. She was almost as excited as I was but nowhere near as nervous. "Ok I'll write to you all the time or whenever I can. Promise me you'll be careful?" my mother asked anxiously. "I promise mum but really you have nothing to worry about the Dark Lord is dead and so are his allies. So nothing bad is going to happen."  
"Ok but still make sure you don't fall off a broomstick or drink some crazy potion." she said. "I won't don't stress. Now I really have to go. I love you and I'll see you soon. Bye Mum." I said waving. "I love you too. Remember be careful!" she yelled as I walked away. Ok so now the hard part starts I have to find someone to sit with. This was going to be hard because I hadn't been sorted into my house yet so I didn't know which compartment to sit in. I wanted to be in Slytherin simply because I thought it outlined my personality the best but I could still probably be in Gryffindor because I was kind and caring. I still thought Slytherin was best for me though. I kept walking through the walkway still not sure what I was looking for. I didn't know if I should ask someone if I could sit with them or just try to find an empty compartment. Empty compartment I'll just sit by myself in an empty compartment so that I don't have to annoy anyone on my first day. I finally found a compartment with no one in it. Ok I'll sit here by myself and then after I'm sorted I can make friends with the people in my house. The train started to move so I just sat back and looked up at the ceiling. Oh no there were bags sitting on the shelf. Shit that means that this compartment is already taken and I'm just sitting in it. I quickly grabbed the small bag I brought on with me and headed for the door. The people who are sitting in this compartment will be back any minute because now the train is moving along fast. I opened the door in a hurry when SMACK! Oh my god please tell me I didn't just run into someone. I looked up to see a very angry blond-haired boy with the greyest blue eyes I had ever seen. Oh no I know that face I've seen it so many times in the paper. I walked right into DRACO MLAFOY! "I'm so sorry." I sounded like a small girl. I even felt like a small girl. "What are you doing in our compartment?" he spat at me like he didn't even notice that I had ran into him. "I-I didn't realize anyone was in here. I'm sorry." I stuttered. Oh great just what I needed stuttering in front of Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins when I've already made a big enough fool of myself. "Well didn't notice that there were bags on the shelfs?" he asked me. "Not at first. I noticed few seconds before you came back. I was just leaving to find a new compartment." I said. I'm such an idiot. "Where are your friends?" he asked. Great know I get to make myself look like a loner. "I don't have any. This is my first day at Hogwarts." I answered back. I added the last part so at least they new I wasn't a complete loner I just hadn't had the chance to make any friends yet. "Well are you a pureblood witch or a mudblood?" he asked looking curious. Why does it matter what I am and why oh that's right Slytherins are all purebloods and they hate half-blood witches and wizards or as they would say mudbloods. "I'm a pureblood witch." I said they all looked satisfied. Man it is lucky that I am a pureblood witch because otherwise I don't think I want to see what they would do to me. "Well then why don't you sit with us?" Draco asked me. Wow this is really good I just hope that I get sorted into Slytherin now that I've befriended a Malfoy. Wait don't get ahead of yourself Benithia because they still might not like you. "Sure" I said finally replying to Draco's invitation. I really wanted to say I'd love to but I didn't want to sound too desperate. I sat down and the then the girl and other guy sat down followed by Draco. The others took up on of the seats and most of the one I was sitting on so Draco came and surprisingly sat nest to me. "So what is your name?" Draco asked me. I didn't even realize that I hadn't told hem yet. "My name is Benithia but just call me Beni." I told them. I did like the name Benithia but I still got people to call me Beni for short. "Benithia is a nice name why do you get people to call you Beni?" the girl asked me. "Well I do like my name but my brother used to call me Beni so I get everyone to call me Beni now." I admitted. "How old is your brother?" Draco asked me. "He would have been 20 next month." I said tears almost coming to my eyes. I would not cry I told myself. Beni you will not cry. "He died two years ago. I get everyone to call me Beni because he said Beni suited me better than Benithia. I do it kind of in his memory." I could feel the tears now threatening to betray me at any moment. The room was silent. Oh great I stuffed up the mood. "Beni it is then." the girl said making everyone in the room smile even Draco. "What was his name? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Draco said tenderly. Wow I didn't know he could be so nice. "Why don't you tell me all of your names and then I'll tell you his name?" I asked realizing that the name I knew so far was Draco's. "Oh I forgot that we didn't tell you our names." Draco said. "Well I know your name but that's it." I said looking at Draco. "And how do you know my name." he asked with a crooked smile on his face. "Well you are the one and only Draco Malfoy." I said giving him a mischievous smile back. "That's right the one and only." He said smiling at me.

**A.N: So what do you think? Remember this is my first Fanfic so bare with me. BTW: I hate proof reading so if there are mistakes I apologise. Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Firstly I want to tell you all that if you are reading this you are awesome cause that means you are reading my fanfic! Yay I'm excited. ****. Secondly could you guys plz leave me some comments I would love to hear your ideas. Anyway lets get to it. This chapter is a little slow so bare with me I will probs fix it later. Enjoy **

**Magical Chevy **

Chapter 2: Where I Belong

The train finally stopped at our destination and we all slowly exited our compartment. I walked out behind Draco and behind me was the girl Pansy and the boy named Blaise. Draco had just exited off the train when he turned around and held out his hand for me to take. I immediately felt my face get hot and I knew that it would be bright red. Draco just smiled that amazing crooked smile so I took his hand. I smiled back but then he turned away and let go the minute my foot was off the train. Your so stupid Benithia he doesn't like you in anyway so stop thinking anything different plus you only just met him. I thought to myself. God I really am an idiot.

"Beni I love your shoes!" Pansy said excitedly while running up to get a closer look. "Thanks." I said back. "Where did you get them?" she asked "From 'Walking Show Stoppers'." I replied. I really did love that store they had the best shoes ever. "From where?" she asked "'Walking Show Stoppers'." I said again but she just looked at me puzzled. Then I remembered that 'Walking Show Stoppers' was a muggle store and Pansy had probably never been there. "It's a muggle store." I added so that she would stop looking at me so confused. "Oh. Well then I wouldn't have been there." She said sounding slightly disappointed. I turned around and kept walking following Draco who was now far ahead. I started to walk faster so that I wasn't so far behind him when all of a sudden he turned around, looked at me and stopped walking. I just stared back at him not sure what to say or do. "Come here Beni." Draco said. I slowly walked up to him and stopped a few feet away from him. "Closer." He whispered. What is he doing? I walked closer until I was standing directly in front of him staring into his grey eyes. I was just staring at him drowning in his eyes when he leaned down to my ear. I was breathing so loud now and I could feel my heart pumping out of my chest. He moved even closer to me until I could feel his lips on my ear. His breath was so warm and I almost melted when he started to whisper into my ear. "Benithia Alice Corbel." he whispered into me ear making me dizzy. "You better be in Slytherin because I don't want to hate you. I want to like you. You will love it in Slytherin. Trust me." he told me. "I will be." I said "It's where I belong." I told him looking up to meet his gaze. "I'm going to enjoy you." He said with that same crooked smile. "Come on you two its time for Benithia to get sorted and we aren't even in the castle yet." Pansy yelled. "Ok well let's go." Draco said.

_**Inside the Great Hall….**_

I walked into the Great Hall slightly worried about which house I would be placed in. All of the first years were sorted so now it was just all the students who were starting new this year. "Brown, Alex." Professor McGonagall called. The boy named Alex Brown walked up to the sorting hat placed it on his head and sat down. After only a few seconds the hat shouted Hufflepuff. Ok so that's all I have to do. This will be easy right? "Corbel, Benithia." Professor McGonagall called. Here goes nothing I thought walking up to the hat. I quickly glanced over to the Slytherin table wear Draco was smirking at me and gesturing for me to join him at his table. I really hope I get in Slytherin. I placed the hat on my head and waited. "Well Miss Corbel." the hat started. "You are very difficult to place. Hmm. Your mother was Alice Corbel?" he asked "Yes." I replied. Why can't he just yell out a house so I can sit down? "Your father was Marcus Corbel?" he asked me again. Why the hell does he want to know my parents names? "Yes" I replied again. "Hmm…. You have a very strong heart Miss Corbel and you are very caring, kind…..Hmm….You would be a very good Gryffindor…but you are also very mischievous and would do anything to get what you want. Hmm. Will it be Slytherin or Gryffindor? What do you think of half-blood witches and wizards?" "You mean mudbloods." I whispered in response. I didn't want anyone to hear what I had just said because I actually had no problem with half-blood witches and wizards and never referred to them as mudbloods. So I only whispered but I knew the hat heard me because he said I know where to put you then. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted out.

The Slytherin table broke out in applause and I jumped up to walk over to the table. I went to sit in between Draco and Pansy when Draco pulled me over so that I was leaning on him. "I knew you could do it." He said smirking at me with the strangest expression. And then he did the strangest thing. He put he hand under the table and intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him for an explanation and went to ask him why he was holding my hand but he interrupted me. "I told you that you would like it in Slytherin and that I would enjoy you."

**So what do ya think? Hope your enjoying my story so far and if you aren't then I'm sorry. I've just got one more thing to say before I go. TEAM DRACO! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Magical Chevy again. Hope your all ready for another amazing (yeah right) fanfic from ME! Hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Decisions

Did Draco Malfoy like me or was this all an act? I still couldn't answer that question. Draco had been giving me attention for the last three days which started with him holding my hand under the Slytherin table, the attention then continued with Draco hugging me from behind telling me I was beautiful. I lay in my bed while trying to decode Draco's behaviour. Why would he like_ me _anyway? Draco was top of the range a ten as the muggles would say. He had looks, money, power and he was smart well smart to a degree. Draco was extremely good at anything that involved magic which has a lot to do with his time as a death eater but Draco was extremely stubborn when it came to common sense. Draco's time as a death eater had a huge impact on the way he is today. He is always on his guard and always has his wand at the ready. Pansy told me that Draco had to know someone for a long time before he trusted them but that didn't seem to count when it came to me. "He defiantly likes you." Pansy said walking into my room. "Who" I asked her, even though I new exactly who she was talking about. "Draco silly! He can't take his eyes off of you and when you're not in the room your all he talks about. You two had an instant connection!" she screamed excitedly. "An instant connection" I asked narrowing my eyes on her. "Offcourse, wait you didn't feel it?" Now she looked confused and even a little bit hurt. "Ah" How do I word this without offending her more because Draco was one of her best friends and I if I offended him I offended her. "Its not that I haven't noticed the attention Draco's been giving me but I'm not entirely sure if he actually likes me." "Oh" Pansy said. "Well I can assure you that I have known Draco since my first year here at Hogwarts and he has never talked about a girl before like the way he talks about you. I am almost positive that he has feelings for you." "Ok if you say so. I'll just give it a little while longer before I do anything about this because I'm still not completely sure that Draco likes me." "Alright whatever you say now hurry up and get ready for breakfast." So Draco, more than likely likes me. Ok well I suppose that is ok. I mean he is one of the nicest guys I've met even though I've heard that he never used to be nice. I kept thinking about the fact that Draco might like me while I showered. The best time for me to think is when I'm in the shower. I let the nice warm water flow down my back calming me in the process, while I continued thinking about Draco. Draco is so hot and sexy oh and that hair wow….hmm.. Wait what the hell am I thinking god come on Benithia hot? Sexy? And that hair? You have got to be kidding me. Oh and that velvety voice NO STOP THINKING ABOUT DRACO MAFOY BENITHIA GOD JUST STOP! I shut off the water and quickly jumped out of the shower to get dressed. I have to stop thinking about Draco it is just so weird! I slipped on my uniform walked out of the common room to the Great Hall. I opened the big doors and looked around for my friends and of course Draco. I saw his silky white blond hair before I saw him. There he was the boy I had been fantasizing about all morning. He looked up meting my gaze I felt my whole body melt while I drowned in those big grey eyes. He lifted his index finger and gestured for me to join him. I happily obliged. "Hello beautiful." I immediately felt my heart begin to race after he said those words. "Hi" was all I could manage to stay because I was still stuck in those eyes but he still smiled that amazing crooked smile back at me. I sat down next to him and smiled back. "So wanna sit next to me in DADA?" he asked looking slightly smug almost like he already new I was going to say yes. "Sure" "Good walk with me too."

**Sorry I know that chapter was short I will probs add to it later. I'm just trying to get a real connection going between Draco and Benithia. Plz review. Love you all. **

**Magical Chevy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyz everyone welcome to yet another chapter to Benithia. Well hope you all like this chapter can you plz review on not only this chapter but my other earlier chapters as well. Any ideas would be much appreciated. Anyway lets get this show on the road. **

Chapter 4: Connecting

I felt an electric shock run up my arm as my hand lightly brushed Draco's. The light sensation sent chills down my spine and Draco saw me immediately jump. "Sorry." I said looking up at him. "Why are you sorry? Your hand only brushed mine how is that a bad thing?" he asked releasing the full power of his dazzling eyes on me. "I-I don't know." I stuttered back. "Well its not a big deal look." he said whist grabbing my hand. "I can hold your hand and it doesn't mean anything." He can hold my hand and it doesn't mean anything? Oh man does that mean he doesn't like? Am I just the shiny new toy? **(A.N got that from** **Twilight thanks Stephanie Meyer.)**

"Hey I have an idea." said Draco. "Let's skip DADA. We can spend some along time together instead." Usually I would have said no straight up but I have to admit I really liked the idea of along time together. "Ah you sure we won't get caught?" "Don't worry Beni you'll be fine as long as you're with me." He said drowning me in his eyes again. How could I said no? "Well…ok. As long as you stay with me." "I won't leave your side. Promise." he said with a grin. "Well let's go then."

"Just a question where are we going?" I asked slightly confused as to where Draco's sense of direction was leading us. "I don't know where do you want to go?" "Ah well you have to remember I'm the one who is new here and doesn't really know where anything is outside the school grounds." "Well then we'll go to Hogsmed. **(A.N don't think that's how you spell that I** **would check but I don't have my HP books with me right now.)**

"Welcome to Hogsmed. Actually I don't know if this is the best place to bring you its not exactly the nicest place." said Draco. "No its fine I kinda like it" "Ok if your sure. Do you want something to drink?" "Um yes please." "Ok I'll be right back just go and pick any table." I walked around a bit and ended up at a table for two right in the back of the room. You could almost say some place private. "Here you go. One butterbeer." "Thanks. I don't think I've ever drank one of these before." "Oh don't worry you'll like it." And he was right I did like it. It was sweet and smooth. "It's delicious." I said. Oh my god I can feel foam around my mouth please tell me I didn't just get a moustache from my drink. I quickly went to wipe it away before Draco could notice when he said wait and with he thumb slowly wiped the drink away. His cool fingers ran over my lips parting them slightly and I couldn't help but shiver. "There." he said. "You have beautiful full lips Beni." Oh wow now what do I say? "Ah thanks." Maybe that wasn't what Draco wanted to hear because he suddenly stiffened and sat back in his chair. All of his sweetness had seemed to have turned sour. "What is it?" I dared to ask. Draco moved closer to my face and put both of his hands on the table.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked moving closer yet again. "Yes of course I do you're my friend and I want to know what is wrong. I want to know what's bugging you." Draco took a deep breath. "It's you." "Me? What have I done?" "It's not what you've done Beni. You…you just don't understand." He looked pained when he said this. "Then help me understand Draco please." He stared directly into my eyes. "It…It's how I feel about you. I…I think I'm in love with you Beni."

Oh my god. Did he just say he thinks he's in love with me? How do I answer him? Oh say something Beni. Hurry up you have to say something. "I shouldn't have told you. The look on your face says it all. I'm sorry I ruined your day just forget I said anything." "No Draco please you just have to let me get my head around this. The concept of someone likely or loving me is something I've never confronted before. You just need to let it sink in for me."

"Let me help it sink in for you." He said and then the next thing I knew his warm pale lips were brushing ever so lightly against mine but for some strange unexplainable reason I didn't react at all to Draco's kiss.

**How was that? I'll try to update soon but at the moment I'm spending a lot of time working on my new short story 'True Desire' which is a Vampire Diaries fanfic. Please keep the reviews coming any comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**Magical Chevy (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there it's the one and only Magical Chevy! Sorry I haven't updated lately but a lot has been going on in my magical world. Lol. The inspiration for this chapter is Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) by one of my favourite bands Muse. **

_**I was searching you were on a mission,**_

_**Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision **_

_**I had nothing left to lose; you took your time to choose **_

_**Then we told each other with no trace of fear that,**_

_**Our love would be forever and if we die, we die together **_

_**Lie I said never cause our love would be forever. **_

_**~Muse~**_

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

I'm so no avoiding Draco no someone like me did not have to avoid people that's right Benithia Corbel you are not avoiding anyone.

No that was one big fat lie. I was defiantly avoiding Draco. Defiantly. I was so sure that I really liked Draco maybe not loved just yet but defiantly liked but now I don't know what to think and I now I've really hurt Draco I'm sure of it.

Ever since he told me he loved me in Hogsmed and ever since he kissed me and I didn't react Draco has been well….sad.

_~Flashback~_

"_You have beautiful full lips Beni." Oh wow now what do I say? "Ah thanks." Maybe that wasn't what Draco wanted to hear because he suddenly stiffened and sat back in his chair. All of his sweetness had seemed to have turned sour. "What is it?" I dared to ask. Draco moved closer to my face and put both of his hands on the table. _

"_Do you really want to know?" he asked moving closer yet again. "Yes of course I do you're my friend and I want to know what is wrong. I want to know what's bugging you." Draco took a deep breath. "It's you." "Me? What have I done?" "It's not what you've done Beni. You…you just don't understand." He looked pained when he said this. "Then help me understand Draco please." He stared directly into my eyes. "It…It's how I feel about you. I…I think I'm in love with you Beni."_

_Oh my god. Did he just say he thinks he's in love with me? How do I answer him? Oh say something Beni. Hurry up you have to say something. "I shouldn't have told you. The look on your face says it all. I'm sorry I ruined your day just forget I said anything." "No Draco please you just have to let me get my head around this. The concept of someone likely or loving me is something I've never confronted before. You just need to let it sink in for me." _

"_Let me help it sink in for you." He said and then the next thing I knew his warm pale lips were brushing ever so lightly against mine but for some strange unexplainable reason I didn't react at all to Draco's kiss. _

_I waited as he finally pulled back and looked at me with two grey eyes filled with confusion. _

"_I…..are…..I'm sorry I just thought….." I cut Draco off. _

"_No… I-it's not your fault I….Draco I have to go I'm sorry." _

_~End of Flashback~_

Man I really messed up bad and now I don't know how to fix it.

"Beni?" It was Pansy obviously trying to find me since I had skipped dinner again.

"I'm in here Pansy." Wait where was here anyway? Where was I?

It wasn't till now that I had actually taken notice of where I was. The Astronomy tower. What was it with me and ending up in strange places without even realizing it?

"Beni! Oh there you are. Why did you miss dinner again? Are you feeling ok?"

"No I'm fine Pansy just wasn't very hungry." That was such a lie.

"Are you sure your ok cause usually you and Draco well…you know you two are really close but for the past few days well actually for the past two weeks you've been ignoring him or avoiding him either one. So is there anything else going on?" Dam she so got me.

Pansy was really the only girlfriend I had at Hogwarts I had met other girls but never really fit in with them even Hermione Granger. I had met Hermione in the library my second week at Hogwarts she seemed really nice and smart. I was always secretly a nerd so meeting Hermione was well a pleasure until the other Slytherin's found out. She was a 'mud-blood' according to them so because I was in Slytherin I wasn't meant to like her. So really the only girlfriend I had was Pansy.

"Draco…..Draco told me he was in love with me."

"Oh my god this is so good you and Draco oh wow you'll be the couple of the century but wait if he told you he was in love with you then why are you avoiding him? Wait you don't feel the same way about him do you? And now you feel guilty because he told you he loved you and you don't return those feelings? Am I right?"\

Pansy always got me from the very beginning we just clicked. She knew she was right like always.

"I really don't know what I feel Pansy. I thought I liked him but the minute he told me he was in love with me I doubted my feelings and then when he…..when he kissed me I…..I just don't know what I feel I'm really confused."

"He kissed you? Well that's a good sign. I really do think he loves you Beni I don't think this is a joke or just some crush. I've known Draco since I first came to Hogwarts and I've never ever seen him treat a girl the way he treats you or even look at a girl the way he looks at you. I think this is real."

"Then what the hell do I do. I've really hurt him and I still don't know if I can face him this way; I'm so confused."

"Then tell Draco that. If you told Draco what you just told me then I'm sure you two can work things out and I do think you have feelings for him too you just don't realize it yet."

Maybe she was right but how was I going to tell him?

"I know come to Blaze's birthday party tonight remember how we were going to go then ended up deciding not to well this is the perfect opportunity for you and Draco to work things out. Don't you think?"

"I-I don't know. Isn't it a dressy party what would I wear?"

"Are duh easily question pick one of the hundreds of seriously sexy dresses your mum gave you."

And with that Pansy had me by the arm dragging me to my doom.

~2 hours Later~

"Beni are you ready yet?" Pansy shouted into my room.

I was pretty sure I was ready. I was wearing a red vee neck scarlet cocktail dress ending a bit before my knee, my dark chocolate hair was straightened making my thick fringe sit perfectly on my forehead and my final touch was light cerise lip-gloss and I had pulled off a perfect smoky eye that highlighted both of my deep blue eyes. I was ready.

"What do you think?" I asked whilst twirling in front of Pansy.

"Well if your final touch to your totally sexy look is bare feet then I'd say you look perfect."

Right I'd forgotten my heels dam wouldn't I have looked great with my bare feet. I ran back into my room and grabbed my new black stilettos.

"What do you think?" twirling once again in front of Pansy.

"You are absolutely gorgeous babe any guy or hopefully Draco won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

I laughed at her comment but at the same time felt a slight tinge in my stomach. This was going to be a long night and I was going to have to put on a very brave face to make it to the end.

Pansy tugged me all the way to the party trying to stop me from turning around and running full speed in the other direction.

"Does Draco know I'm coming?" suddenly I felt like I would be intruding in some weird way.

"No but he soon will." She said with a smile in her voice.

Great I thought. Just what I needed. The parties already started which means the minute I walk in everyone will turn around including Draco and we'll instantly know I'm here so much for sneaking in and out.

"Here we are moment of truth!"

It wasn't till now that I'd actually realised what Pansy was wearing. A light blue strapless dress that went to her knee and silver heels she looked really pretty.

Pansy opened the door and like I said everyone turned around.

"Come on." Pansy said tugging me after I simply stood in the doorway unmoving. I walked in and there was music blaring, lights flashing and lots of crazy magical tricks going on but…no….Draco.

I should have been happy that I didn't have to face Draco since I had been so worked up about seeing him but now all I felt was a wave of disappointment wash over me.

"Well I guess he's not here." Pansy said sounding a bit annoyed since he master plan to get us to 'work things out' was now not going to happen.

"Lets not worry about it we got dressed up so let's party!" she yelled with a wide smile on her face I guess I could stay for Pansy's sake.

I danced, I chatted, I ate but after a couple of hours I'd had enough.

"I'm not feeling to well Pans. I might just go to bed. You stay and have fun I'll see you later."

"Really are you sure? Don't let Draco's absence ruin your night."

"No I'm sure and don't worry Draco isn't ruining anything." Wish that was true.

"Well ok then I'll see you later or maybe tomorrow morning I'm not sure since it's a Saturday I might just stay out all night."

"Ok bye Pansy."

So now I was completely alone again with my thoughts as I walked the castles grounds.

When I got back to my dorm I found what looked like a few week old letter jammed under the door. I quickly bent down and pulled the letter free.

Written across the scrunched envelope was my name written in an all too familiar handwriting. Did I even want to read this letter? Wait ofcourse I did it was from _him._

I ripped open the envelope to reveal a letter dated two weeks ago. Why hadn't I noticed this before?

_Benithia or the beautiful Beni,_

_There is something I must tell you something that my heart needs you to hear. Benithia Alice Corbel, you are one of if the most beautiful girls I have even met. The way you talk, the way you walk, everything about you is amazing. For months now you have been the only thing on my mind. I can't sleep I can't eat I think of you and only you. At first I didn't understand my feelings because you see I really have never felt this way before about anyone. I now know that my heart yearns to be with you and only you._

_Beni I love you. I know that may be hard for you to understand but it is one hundred percent true and I promise you that. I understand if you don't return these feelings I just wanted you to know that you are my one and only true soul mate. _

_Love Draco _

A simple tear fell from my eyes. He loved me he truly loved me and I love him.

I had to tell him. I had to tell him now that I loved him just as much as he loves me.

Draco obviously wasn't at the party and he wasn't in the Slytherin common room so where was he? I always went to the Astronomy tower when I was sad or needed to think so maybe that's where he was just maybe.

I slowly walked up the stairs to the tower trying to be quiet because if Draco was there then I only had a few seconds before he would turn around and be waiting for to say something. At the moment I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him. 'Oh hey Draco guess what I really am in love with you so lets just forget everything I've done for the past two weeks ok?'

"Shit!" I whispered under my breath because one of my stiletto heels got stuck in one of the cracks in the stairs.

I pulled my foot up and then again but then 'BANG'! Oh shit if Draco's up there he gets to see me stuck on the stairs!

"Hello?"

Shit! Shit! Shit! He was up there!

"Is anyone there?"

Here he comes.

"Beni?" he asked sounding extremely confused.

I looked up not quite meeting his gaze.

"Hi Draco." Hi? What the hell Benithia? Hi Draco?

"Are you stuck?" he asked taking a slow step towards me.

"Are….yeah I am."

Now I was blushing bright red. This was not meant to happen this way.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes please."

Great I came here to tell him I was madly in love with him and instead he has to rescue my foot!

He came down beside me and put his left hand around my heel.

"Pull your foot up." He commanded and I did just that slowly pulling my leg upwards whilst he gradually moved my heel so it was straight upward until my foot was finally released.

"There." He said he face just inches from mine.

"Thanks." I breathed staring into his grey eyes.

"Beni I…."

"No Draco." I said shushing him. "Please let me go first."

How was I going to do this? Wait the letter I'll refer to the letter and what I told Pansy.

"When you told me you loved me in Hogsmed I didn't know how to react up until then I was sure that I really liked you but when you actually said it I doubted my feelings and then when you kissed me well I just totally freaked out. I'm so sorry for that you didn't deserve it and then me just avoiding you for these past weeks well you didn't deserve that either. This morning I woke up having no idea how I felt about you but about twenty minutes ago I found this letter wedged under my door and well now I know how I feel. I love you Draco. I really do and now I'm one hundred percent sure of it."

"You love me?"

Did he not just listen?

"Yes I do."

"That's all I needed to here." And with that his soft warm lips pressed against mine with such a passion that I didn't know why I was so scared before.

I loved Draco and he loved me and there was no doubt about it.

**Well how was that? Yay they finally got together but sorry this story is bout to get tragic starting with a death in my next chapter. Without some crazy drama this story could be over now. Just a little preview into what I've got planned in the upcoming chapters someone dies, someone comes back, someone new moves in, someone has issues and someone…. I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH GIVING AWAY OF MY BIG SORTYLINE SECRETS! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! **

**Love Magical Chevy (: **


End file.
